<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Frozen Snuggles by inkcode007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459172">Frozen Snuggles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007'>inkcode007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mentioned Han Solo, Movie: Frozen (2013), Pillow &amp; Blanket Forts, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkcode007/pseuds/inkcode007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Reader fluffy blanket fort fic! Life's crazy right now - why not a little cuddling and pizza to make it better?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Frozen Snuggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a lot of fluff with our favorite Spider-Nerd 🤓❤️ Of course, I do not own Peter Parker, Spider-Man, or anything Marvel, Frozen, Star Wars (so just generally Disney) related. I just own any mistakes... </p>
<p>Love,<br/>Caspian </p>
<p>P.S Comments and feedback welcomed ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Frozen Snuggles </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I laid my head against the white wooden door of our apartment, the stress and heaviness of the day pulling down my shoulders. It took a few seconds of fidgeting with the keys to finally unlock the door, but it eventually squeaked open. Dragging myself inside, I kicked my shoes off, putting them and my coat in the entryway closet. I took a deep breath in, relaxing into the feeling of home. It smelled like pine, vanilla, and roses, the woodsy aroma of recent development since Peter moved in. I found it comforting, a reminder that this was now <em> our </em>home. A home which was quiet… too quiet. I flicked on the lights with one hand and l locked the door with the other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pete, are you home -” the question died in my throat when I looked up to see the living room turned into a massive blanket and pillow fortress. Fairy lights were strung up around it, along with a few glow-in-the-dark stars taped to the ceiling and the pillows surrounding the structure. It looked a bit like a mini circus tent, a series of ropes and broomsticks holding it up, chairs from the breakfast bar serving as columns. It wasn’t just a typical blanket fort, it was a carefully engineered and decorated fort made by a very clever dork. Said dork was standing in the middle of the living room, his ‘pajamas’ consisting of a Hufflepuff wrinkled sweatshirt, Captain America shield pants, and corgi patterned fluffy socks. Peter held out his arms dramatically, showcasing his masterpiece of blanket fort, fairy lights, electric candles, and a coffee table arranged with pizza, ice cream, a plate of chocolate chip cookies, and two glasses of milk. My jaw fell open, the keys dropping onto the little table by the door, as I took it all in. Peter smiled goofily in his extravagant pose, his kind brown eyes twinkling with pride and love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ta-da! Do you like it? I know you like to keep the place tidy and all, but when I called you earlier, after your meeting, you sounded really stressed and bummed out, so I just wanted to do something nice for you, since it’s Friday and all, and so -” I cut off his cute rambling by rushing to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and placing a soft kiss to his lips. Peter stumbled back a bit at first, caught off guard, but he then chuckled and melted into the embrace, his own strong arms carefully pulling me closer. It was a gentle dance, loving, warm, understanding, just like Peter. One of my hands tangled in the soft rowdy brown curls at the nape of his neck, and the other laid on his chest, the fluttering beats of his heart strong under my fingertips. The worries of the day ebbed away with every passing second, the peacefulness and comfort of our love replacing it all, leaving us suspended in a moment where there was just us, just the familiarity of Peter’s warmth and sweetness. It was always electric, yet calm, passionate and tender, and faded all of the noise around us until all that remained were the secrets passed between our lips, entrapped in the tiny space between us, secrets and promises and hopes that were rarely voiced, but always understood somewhere deep within us. I smiled, pulling away and resting my forehead against Peter’s, looking up into his dark brown eyes, a little dazed and unfocused and swimming with a kind of love that went beyond words, but lived in the little things. Things like surprise hugs, his pinky finger wrapping around mine when we were in a crowded place, his goofy smile when he watched me read at night, or in the form of a massive blanket fort in the middle of our living room. I cradled his face between my hands, placing a kiss to his nose. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s perfect Pete. Just like you,” I whispered into the space between us, our breath intermingling. His lips curled into a derpy side smile and he scrunched his eyes shut, wiggling his nose. Peter’s hands traveled up to mine and held them, the callouses a little scratchy, but I knew they were from years of protecting this city, of saving the world, of caring - and they always reminded me of the goodness in his heart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, you know?” His voice was drowsy and breathless. I chuckled and nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know,” Peter laughed, acknowledging the reference to one of his favorite movies. “And I love you too, nerf herder,” I said. Peter shook his head, picking me up in a hug and swinging us around a bit before gently putting me back down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to get changed while I heat up the food? I left your favorite jammies out on the bed for you,” he said, swinging our hands together. I chuckled knowing that ‘my favorite jammies’ was actually just his oldest most beat up hoodie and a pair of blue joggers. It warmed my heart that he knew me so well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I think I’ll take a shower. Oh and -” Peter was already walking to pick up the pizza box and cookies from the coffee table and waved at me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-and put the pizza in the oven, not the microwave, because otherwise it gets chewy. Honey, honestly, it’s like you think I don’t even know you,” I laughed and blushed, skipping back to the bedroom. The hot shower eased away the remaining tension in my tired muscles, leaving me feeling like a, as cheesy as it sounds, new person. I changed into the clothes Peter had left out for me on the bed, all neatly folded. The raggedy old hoodie smelled like pine and vanilla, like Peter, and it wrapped me up in a fuzzy blanket of safety. Picking up Peter’s favorite fluffy blanket from the bed, I walked back outside to the scent of freshly reheated pizza and cookies. Pete was laying the food down on the coffee table between the fort and the TV, fluffing up the pillows and sleeping bags on the floor afterwards. I grinned and slid down onto the floor next to him, laying my head on his stomach and fanning out obnoxiously over him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, hello there,” he asked, shaking his head and running his fingers through my long hair, scratching lightly. I sighed contentedly and smiled at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hiya, ooooh is that Joey’s?” I asked, sitting up to look at the giant slices of pizza laying in the box, a couple plates next to it. It was half veggie and half pepperoni (because I still struggled to get Peter to eat vegetables. He insisted he was allergic to salad). I nibbled on a slice of the pizza, the cheesy goodness a clear indicator that yes - it was Joey’s. Peter grinned and put a slice on his own plate before picking up the remote for the TV and settling into the pillows and blankets. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is. Susan sends her regards by the way, she hadn’t seen you the last two weeks and grew concerned. What do you want to watch tonight?” Peter asked, pulling up Netflix and biting into his pizza. I scooted back and snuggled into his side, throwing the fluffy blanket I had brought over our legs. He smiled, recognizing the almost threadbare fabric.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“... can we watch Frozen?” I asked quietly, knowing I had already made him watch it with me three times this month. Peter smirked and nodded. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d I know you were going to say that. I think they have the sing-along version up now, do you wanna watch that one?” He asked, and I looked up at him with big hopeful eyes. Peter laughed and clicked the remote, “Of course you do. Sing-along it is, but I warn you, I’m really awful at Let It Go,” he said and I squealed, placing a sloppy kiss to his cheek which caused him to blush furiously and cough adorably. It was a lie - Peter was a great singer, he just didn’t like to sing in front of people. According to him, I ‘don’t count as people, but like in the best way’. I was ok with that. We stuffed ourselves with pizza, ice cream, and cookies until we were in a hazy food coma. Peter liked to scoop up the Half-Baked ice cream with the chocolate chip cookies, which I found a bit horrifying since he would just <em> bite </em> into ice cream like that. I preferred to crumble them up and sprinkle them in. The movie hadn’t ended, but I drifted off into a deep sleep, curled up against Peter’s side, the steady rhythm of his heart and his hand running through my hair lulling me into peaceful slumber. I woke up a little later when Peter started to shake a bit, his chest moving up a touch more frantically. I looked up to see tears dripping down his face as his dark eyebrows furrowed, the signature puppy pout starting to form on his pink lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, but Olaf just - he just gave his speech, and I just - it gets me every time,” Peter mumbled, sniffling lightly. Leaning up a bit, I pressed a kiss to his sharp jaw, his eyes big and watery as he looked at me. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well he’s right, Pete. Some people really are worth melting for.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>